What If?
by TheDevilKnowsMyName
Summary: What if Dean was the antichrist? What if he was separated from Sam because of this? What if these two met in a very un-family reunion way? What if Dean doesn't know that Sam is his brother? What would happen to these two? Well, you'll just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat by the window looking out at the fast land of the surface. Dean knew so little of this world but from what he knew, and heard, he hated it. He missed the screams, the torturing, the begging he heard in hell. The quiet was annoying and kept him on edge. Down in hell-his home-he would go to sleep with the screams of the damned as his lullaby. Oh how they screamed, it was music to Dean's ears.

The air was too clean up here as well. Down in hell the stench of sweat and blood was potentate; it had become a smell he loved. He truly missed his home even though his mentor said he was going to like this place better. He knew he would never ever get used to it up here. It was all too, not hell.

Dean reminisced on times with his mentor, Alistar. He was more like a father then a mentor though. He remembered all the things about hell and Alistar he loved, and missed.

He missed the knife in his hand as he was about to cut into someone; he missed the torment he would cause just before that knife was plunged into them. He missed Alistar by his side helping him, giving advice, and most of all the screams.

Dean could go on forever about those screams but he had plans to make, he had to make this world come crashing do on itself. He had business. Business with the prophet Kevin and business with the hunters who kept coming after his legion. But most of all he had to get out of this little predicament he found himself in.

"So your Sam Winchester," Dean said as a human came into his view. Right now Dean was in a manor of some sorts and was tied to a chair in a devil's trap.

"So you have heard of me," Sam said to Dean. Dean chuckled  
"Yes, who could forget you? Even demons whisper your name in hushed tones." Dean said as he looked at Sam.  
"Well same could be said about you. It took me a while to get you here." Sam stated as he moved around Dean with the demon knife in his hand. Dean grinned at this watching a hunter hunt, was well, very amusing.

"Your reputation precedes you, you really do like to play with your food," Dean said as Sam just observed him "A trait we both have in common it would seem." Sam scoffed at that.  
"To bad you're my food tonight," Dean laughed "It would appear that way wouldn't it." Sam flinched at those words he knew who Dean was, the antichrist, the right hand of Lucifer. The demon who killed his friends and family. Sam stared at Dean with such anger that Dean could feel Sam's anger radiating off him.

"I'm wondering when we're going to get to the torturing part of this." Dean questioned knowing this tune all to well but he was usually at the other end of that tune.

"No, I'll wait a while. I don't want to rush this; I want to see you squirm like a good demon bitch." Sam said leaning in close to Dean as he faced him. Dean grinned 'Even Sam Winchester has a dark side' Dean thought as he stared into Sam's eyes.  
"I wonder, why do you hate me?" Dean asked toying, Dean knew what he did he only wanted to pass the time and toy with his prey a little.

"Is it because I hurt your daddy or your mommy. Oh no wait, was it because I pulverized that blonde little bitch of yours?" Dean asked grinning Sam felt rage surge through him at the mention of Joe; his sister, his friend, his partner. Who was beaten and tortured to death by this bastard. On instinct Sam punched Dean in the face earning Dean a blood filled mouth. Dean laughed.

"So I guess it was the blonde then," he said as he spat out the blood.

"You know, I think I get why your so mad. I think it's because I played with your mommy. Yeah I remember her in hell. Oh how good she was down there and your dad too don't even get me started on how they screamed," Dean smiled when he saw Sam's jaw clench at his words.

"Your mother surprisingly held on longer then your dad. Lucky for me the girls always screamed better then the men. At least that's my opinion." Sam placed his hands on Dean's chair staring him in the face.

"You really think I haven't heard this talk from all those other filthy demons. Do you really think I haven't punched them, hit them, and skinned them for doing so?" Sam questioned Dean's smile only grew wider.

"Oh I'm counting on it Sammy." Dean said as he held the stare with the hunter. Sam held his emotions in for now but when he was able to let go Sam had plans for this demon. He had glorious plans of torture for him. With every other demon it was simple stuff only to get information but now Sam could let go, enjoy it. He wanted to make Dean beg for his life. Sam wanted to wait though he wanted Dean to say all of the things he did and then give him his punishment as it should be.

"Don't call me that." Sam said backing away from him now leaning on the window. "Oh did I hit a nerve there Samuel?" He asked teasing.

"You know who you remind me of, this one old man I killed. Maybe he was a relative," Dean said poking at Sam.  
"I remember when I got my knife under him. How he screamed for me to stop. He also hated it when I called him a certain name, Bobby was it?" Sam grinded his teeth now.

"Oh and lets not forget your darling whore, Ellen. Man was she a screamer oh but she was good in other sections as well. She was a real pleasure. To tell you the truth I still have dreams about that one. She was so feisty, she was just how I liked them proud and full of themselves. I watched her get sucked down into that abyss as I made my way to her heart. And was it sweet to see that light go out of her eyes, to see the fight die. To watch her beg to be killed. Oh Sammy, you should've seen it. I know you would've appreciate that fire as much as I did," Sam clenched his hand around the knife eyes glaring down at Dean staring at his lips he thought 'That's the first thing that goes.'

"Oh but I'm forgetting one aren't I your little angel Castile, was it. Oh man what an angel; stupid and heavenly. Never thought you could get that combination in a man, let alone an angel. He was one of the longest to last that's good for reputation and such but Sammy was that angel fun to tease. On and on about god he went and the other angels but what really was great was that an angel just like him sent him to me. That was glorious, you should've been there. Wait you were too Sammy, to bad you missed me," Sam held on for one last torment, one last sin Dean had to confess to. Then Sam would go wild with rage and not even lift a finger of mercy for this demon. No Sam was going to give this demon a lesson of his own.

"Last but not least Sammy the woman. It always comes down to that, the women," Dean said loving giving Sam fuel for the fire inside of him. Dean wanted to see Sam like this. He wanted to see Sam squirm under his microscope as he teased him with words of his loved ones demises. Dean loved the thought of watching this Hunter's light come out into flames. Then watch it diminish after he was done with him.

"What was that pretty little things name I have forgotten. Oh well, it's not important, right. All that matters is that she wasn't a treat at all she was completely boring. She kept pleading 'No no stop! Don't do this! I was never meant to be here! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!' blah blah blah. Just on and on I was happy when I finally killed that one," Sam inched closer as Dean came to the end of his speech.

"She took a little bit too long to die but I remember one highlight of her death. Her last words were something along the lines of 'Sam, I hate you'. Now that, that was worth to see, especially how her eyes had hate all over them. She had such pretty little eyes." Sam gripped Deans Shoulder as he held the knife in his hand ready to plunge it in Dean. Sam came closer, close enough to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Her name was Jess," He said as he felt the tears coming down and Dean heard them. He had to say they were the sweetest tears he ever heard, but he has heard it before. So many times, in his dreams.  
"And this is for everyone that you ever hurt, not just my family but all the other family's out there." and Dean came closer to his ear.

"Sammy, you know your just like me. You like to torture your pets, just like me." Sam screamed as he plunged the knife into Dean. stabbing him until his thirst was satisfied he couldn't wait he couldn't stop h wanted him dead.  
"I'm nothing like you." Sam said as he backed away leaving the knife in the dead man.

Sam's tears wouldn't stop though and the hate just took over. He wanted to hurt him more but after everything he didn't deserve to live. He did those things to her, to his family the damned bastard was going to rot in the deepest pit of hell now, and hopefully never get out.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled as he fell to his knees crying it wouldn't stop, as he slammed his fist into the floor again and again. "God Damn it!" he screamed out head on the floor on his knees holding his head. Even though he killed him it didn't stop, it didn't stop this pain. He had no one left, no friends. Nothing everything was gone.

Why even live? His life was just going to be filled with the same old stuff. The hunts, the cases, and no one there for him; to help him through all the pain.

"Awww poor little Sammy all lost and alone," Sam shot up at that voice it was Dean's the demon he just killed. He looked to the chair to find the rope broken and Dean gone.

"How? I killed you." Sam said the rage returning.

"Quite simple really, I'm not a demon." Sam was confused but he didn't show it. He was to busy looking around the room to show it.

"Stop your lying. How did you get out?" He asked Dean laughed. "You really need to do some more research on me Sammy."  
Sam was left confused with the words but as he wondered around the room. All the sudden he felt something force him to one of the wall, and out of no where came Dean.

"How?" Sam asked a new fire returning to his eyes. "Like I said I'm not a demon, well not completely. That's why the demon knife doesn't work on me or that devil's trap." Dean said pointing to it.

"What are you then?" Asked Sam glaring down at Dean. "I'm half human, half demon not many know that only you and a few others Sammy." Dean said as he smiled and grabbed Sam's face.

"Now anymore questions?" Dean asked politely, Sam glared at him "Just one," Sam said as he eyed Dean. "How the fuck do I kill you?" Dean chuckled at that. "Now it wouldn't be so good if I told you Sammy, now would it. What if you got the drop on me, I'd be completely helpless."

Dean leaned in to Sam's face whispering in a hushed tone. "Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way. I guess it's my turn to torture you." but dean had in mind a different type of torture.

"You know when I heard you crying it brought me back to a memory I had of a boy, much like you," Dean said with anger in his voice the first Sam heard from the heartless demon.

"This boy I saw, he was the first human I ever met; other then me. My tutor was bringing me to the surface to see my first kill but when I saw that boy cry for his mother's death. My heart broke for the boy, I mean actually fucking broke. It broke so much I made my tutor stop what he was doing and I let that little boy escape with his father," Dean said as he tightened his grip on the man.

"My mentor was very upset with me and after a couple of hard lessons I learned never to succumb to my feelings, ever. But that boy oh he twirled around in my head and just when I got into the torture, the planning, the crying, the pleas. That little boy came crawling into my head and made my heart stop every time. I hated him," Sam didn't know why Dean was telling him this but he thought maybe this freak wanted him because he reminded him of that boy.

"And we tried looking but the boy and father were never found or recovered," Now Dean leaned into his ear. "Until today," Dean said and let go of Sam's face with a look of disgust. ""Wait you think I'm this kid your obsessed with. Well sorry to break this to you romeo but I'm not!" Sam said anger still welling up.

"Sam tell me about your mom how did she die?" Dean asked Sam stared pissed "She died from someone stabbing her ten times," Sam said lying.

"No Sammy she died by my tutors hands and he doesn't just stab someone 10 times. I should know, I was there. " Sam scoffed "Really well then Dean why don't you tell me how she died so we can't get this over with," Sam said intent in the thoughts of his mother dieing by someone elses hands.

"She died when she stopped screaming," Dean said which made Sam's attention snap to Dean.

"She was screaming at us and your father did the same but as soon as they figured out we weren't going anywhere they quieted and said their I love you's." Dean said with eyes on Sam never taking them off for a second, never losing the glaring gaze.

"Then my tutor grabbed your mothers hair brought her into another room and made me watch as he slit her throat. After that moment I heard someone crying in the other room. You," Sam's attention was on Dean now he was telling the story right. Most of it, at least the important stuff. Sam's father never told him about a boy being there though or maybe he didn't see.

"I went in to see who made those noises. Before I knew it there you were on the floor crying. Holding your legs together and my heart poured out to you. " Dean said with disgust and anger.

"For the first time I felt something as vulgar as sympathy. So before your father could see me I made him stop and watched as your father grabbed you out of the house. it wasn't until a little later that I let my tutor go but it was too late you two were gone." Sam glared at Dean

"So what, you know the story. Doesn't mean you couldn't have heard it form some demon. Besides even if it was true it doesn't change anything." Dean chuckled.

"Maybe for you Sammy but not for me." He said coming closer to Sam.

"Sam, do you know what this means?" Dean asked an unconvinced Sam, Sam shook his head at Dean.

"Well this means I can get some unfinished business out of the way," Dean said as he held the knife in the air about to strike but Sam turned his head and Dean flashed back to that night, that night he saved Sam.

He couldn't get it out of his head; couldn't get Sam out of his head. That boy who cried his heart out and made Dean feel something. Why did this boy have so much influence on Dean 'Why indeed?' Dean thought. He was curious of the boy much like back on that night but this time he wasn't so much saving him. No, if Dean was going to keep him, Sam was going to be his chew toy.

Sam waited for the impact but when none came he looked at Dean and saw that Dean had nothing in his hands anymore. Instead Dean was standing still quiet, staring, observing Sam.

"What to pussy to kill me?" Sam questioned Dean grinned. "I don't know Sam it's just death doesn't really befit you. No, I think you deserve something a bit more eccentric," Sam hoped it wasn't what he thought it was but with demons anything goes. "And whats that?" Sam asked, Dean could smell the hint of fear in him. He could drowned in that smell.

"Well lets just say it's not going to be pretty for you, Sammy dearest," Sam grinded his teeth.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He hated it when anyone called him that. Even his father, he wasn't going to let this demon filth say it when ever he pleased.  
But Sam wasn't really in a position to make demands. Dean leaned into face face only two inches away.

"I'll call you what ever I damned well please Sammy," Sam smelled Dean's breath he and felt light headed and before he knew it he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, are you ready?" Alistair said to the boy, he was excited; he had waited for this day for a long while. Ever since the idea that a soul could permanently die and not be reborn for his amusement came to his attention, he was fascinated by it.

He wanted to see for his own eyes this new form of death. Down in hell he got to torture anyone over and over and over again as many times as he wanted. He could use different methods, different experiments to see which one made them scream more.

To figure out which one made them suffer more So this idea that you could only kill them once, torture them once, well to him it seemed like a test, a challenge even. First though he wanted the study guide before he stepped in and did the test.

"I'm ready," He said back anxious to see what he had to review.

Alistair smiled at Dean then slowly raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist the door flew open exposing the houses entrance. Alistair walked in calling Dean to follow his lead and Dean was excited, really excited, it was like Christmas. Alistair watched as he saw the man and woman who quickly came down the stairs in their PJ's he laughed as he threw them both down the steps with another flick of his wrist. The couple was stunned all except one.

"You demon!" She yelled at him he smiled "My, my have we a hunter here?" he questioned smiling. He dragged both of them into another room not even having to lift a finger. Dean smiled in glee, he couldn't wait but Alistair couldn't bring him to see them yet.

"Stay there for a second Dean; I want to have a little bit of fun with them too." Dean pouted "That's not really fair is It." he stated Alistair laughed "Don't worry I'll keep them alive for you, so you can see them die," Dean lit up. That's all he wanted, he just wanted to see them die. He didn't care about the fun right now. Instead he wanted to see them dead and never get back up. It would be a very educational experience for when he comes to this world again.

Alistair gripped the woman's hair and pulled her away from her lover. Alistair looked down at her in disgust.

"You sicken me you know that," Alistair said to her, her lover spoke up "You get away from her!" Alistair chuckled "So I take it he doesn't know." Alistair said smirking.

'Oh this going to be fun' Alistair thought as he circled his prey.

"Know what?" asked the man "You didn't know that she," Alistair paused pointing "Gave up your child, hell almost killed it once or twice after it was born. Then tried to say the baby was kidnapped, but really she left it to die in the heat."

"You're lying," Alistair smirked "Tell him mama how your son was left to die-"

"Stop!" Alistair turned to her glare "I think we have ourselves a screamer." Alistair said and with a flick of his wrist she was screaming in agonizing pain. The lover screamed and thrashed as well but ladies go first. He'll get his turn Alistair would make sure of that. Alistair stayed there as she screamed drinking in the sound; it was home sweet home to his ears.

Then she stopped screaming Alistair smirked and dragged her over in to the other room. The woman couldn't register what was happening but she could at least guess she was about to be killed. But as she was brought into the room she saw a boy standing in the center. For a second she thought it was her own child but it wasn't who was it then? She questioned but wasn't it obvious it was too obvious. "D-" Alistair pulled her hair back "Watch," he told her and she did she watched as she saw her boy smile in glee.

"Are you ready Dean?" Alistair questioned him he nodded anxious and the woman stared in horror. "Just do it already I want to see if you're lying," Alistair smirked.

"There will be more blood," Alistair said Dean shrugged "More blood is good blood," he said like a prayer. The woman stared at her child the child she wanted to kill who now was a killer at such a young age he was already a killer. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Kill her," Dean said and Alistair did as he was told. He slit her throat with a knife letting the blood spill. He let the lifeless body go to the floor drenching the carpet in red.

Dean watched in amazement as the body stayed dead it didn't reassemble. he shrugged "It actually is kind of boring," Alistair laughed "Why?" Dean shrugged "because I can't re-torture them if I like the way one of them screams I won't be able to hear it again, Alistair nodded "All too true," he said and went into the other room to prepare the next victim.

Dean looked down at the woman kicking her body and watched a she didn't move he had to admit this new way of death was intriguing but not as interesting or entertaining as hell's death.

He had to admit though it was a challenge. You only get one chance to make them scream, only one chance to torture them the right way. 'What a challenge!' he thought and looked down at the blonde woman. 'This one wasn't much' He thought kicking her body again 'Just a waist of a pretty face really' he thought and waited patiently for his next study guide.

"Mommy,"

Dean snapped around turning invisible to whose evers eyes. He saw a boy was on the stairs looking down at his mother crying. His eyes were wide open and the only thing that seemed to keep him up was the railing. He was shaking visibly.

Dean watched as he came down the steps and stayed there staring at the body. The body of his dead mother and those tears trickled down his face it was well, in a sense beautiful, those tears glistening in the light form the window.

His hair in his small face, those small sobs it was all beautifully . . . . Sad?

Dean didn't know what to think as he saw this foreign boy crying. He actually felt sad, pity, guilt even. Was this how those felt? He questioned if they were he hated it! He hated the feeling but he couldn't get it to stop.

The feeling clenched on to him and sunk in deep it made him feel dirty, gross, disgusting. For the first time in his life he wished he wasn't himself and he wished he didn't have that woman killed.

Before he could think he was by the boy arm stretched contemplating comforting the boy. Contemplating touching him, that boy who looked like a dream. But that dream was soon ruined as he saw the boy collapse sobbing and then all hell broke loose.

Alistair came in I hid the boy from him with difficulty and watched as he stalked over to me. The boy watched in horror as the man came near him he backed away screaming "Dad!" and that man screamed bloody murder for his kid. I stood still and Alistair gave me a glare.

"Dean, what are you hiding?" Dean shrugged "I'm not hiding anything, Alistair." Alistair glared at him. "Either you tell me or we can go back to hell and I'll show you a lesson you'll never forget," Dean winced he could already feel those whips on his back; those dogs chewing on his skin.

He still couldn't control his powers fully so for now he was powerless to Alistair's punishment. But Dean looked down at the boy one last time at how he screamed, at his tears and he just couldn't.

He couldn't give this boy up he didn't know why but he wanted to protect him. He wanted to protect those tears that transfixed him and those screams that would surely haunt him.

"Dean!" Yelled Alistair but before he could strike him Dean flinched backwards. He couldn't help it but the impact didn't come and when he opened his eyes the man was on the floor knocked out.

Dean gasped about to step to the man but held back when he heard that sob, that cry. He turned around to see him on the floor eyes wide and for some reason he looked up in his direction and their eyes met.

Dean froze in time and for the first time he felt something strange; something very strange. He couldn't explain it, he didn't have a word for it but it felt good. What was it happiness? No, what was it? He wondered as he saw that boy on the ground looking towards his direction.

Dean heard someone come running into the room he snapped around shielding himself from him, almost thinking it was a demon. He was about to hurt him but when the boy shouted out "Dad!" in a happy but desperate tone he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Even though it hurt to see him hug that man, even though it hurt to see the man take him away. But he let it happen because honestly what would he do with a boy? How would he even protect him from himself? So he let that innocent boy go with his father and watched them disappear into the dark night of the world.

That was a couple of years ago too many to count or too many that Dean didn't want to count. So many days that he was away from that boy, that boy who haunted his dreams and who he cursed in the middle of the night. Who Dean would give anything to see and anything to have him gone from his mind.

He looked down at the boy who had grown into a man who hunted him now and cursed his name in the night. His innocence still intact even after all the death he saw it in his eyes. Those eyes still held innocence, sweet innocence that he wanted to devour.

So many nights he dreamed of this day. He dream of the boy almost every night and dreamed of his time with him. Dreamed of their time together but his dreams were in a sense fairy tales, in his dreams the boy was by his side forever no matter what.

But Dean knew that would never happen. Sam was innocent and no matter how hard he tried he knew this man would never in a thousand years come to his side. Dean wasn't delusional he was quite sensible in his mind somewhat.

And sure Dean had powers but he couldn't make people want him that was something only god could do and maybe not even him. When he talked to a girl about this she said that it was love because humans feel that-she was naturally a demon-I considered it but laughed it all off.

Love, what a sick thing, from what he heard it was just a said excuse for fucking someone and having babies with them. But what else would describe this feeling? He chuckled he didn't even know what it was the only thing he knew was lust. He didn't really care what the word was all he knew is he wanted Sam one way or the other.

Lust he could work with but he doubted he would do that to Sam. He had more self-control than that. He sighed looking at him, who for now, slept peacefully but he knew the minute he awoke it would be hits and punching unfortunately.

Dean moved to the bed and watched the man sleep in a daze and Dean's eyes never left that face. He could stare at it all day. Dean knew that Sam was a weakness and a huge gap in his plans as well.

He sighed and moved over to Sam he put his hand on Sam's face knowing it would not wake him up. He was basically in a coma where he wouldn't wake until Dean wanted him to. So he could do whatever the thought excited him and yet scared him as well for the first time he had to really control himself for the first time he was afraid of hurting someone.

He rubbed his head. What was he doing with this man? He should just kill him and get it all over with get him out of his mind get him away from his thoughts. But at the image of Sam on his table dead unmoving shook him to the core. It was equal to never getting a scream out of his victims, not even one which never happened.

Dean rubbed his thumb against Sam's cheek. He remembered that night and those tears, those beautiful tears that have mesmerized him for half of his life. He grunted he hated this all. He hated how weak he was around him, how he made him feel. It was all sickening but Dean could never bring himself to end his tormentor. He felt like he was the one on the table, he was the one being dissected and tweaked at as Sam tried to make him Scream.

He went out the room he couldn't be in there he had things to do people to see and tortures to oversee. At least that he knew how to deal with.

**Dream**

"Jessie," Sam said as he saw her smile and looked down shyly like she always did. He laughed "Your cute when you do that," he said a matter of giggled then turned to him her blue eyes glistening as she put her hand on his chest. "You know," she said seductively "You should stop this," he looked at her confused "Stop what?" he asked as he looked at the scene the picnic the sunny day the trees and the sound of children playing with no worries.

She smiled with pity on her face "You have to let me go," she said again sounding so strange "What do you mean?" he asked she smirked "You know what I mean," she said then went nearer to him. "I'm already gone."

Then suddenly the sunny day was gone and instead replaced by a moon light night. He looked over at the grass and saw it, saw him, saw that man that was his nightmare and in every dream he woke up screaming.

He saw the man with Jessie, his Jessie and he saw her being taken away. Then he was running towards them anger taking him over until he saw them gone out of thin air with a scream that sent a shiver down Sam's spine. He had stopped "NO!" he screamed like in every dream.

'It was this night again' He thought and tried turning away but the scene faced him anywhere he tried to turn. And as he tried running he ended up in the spot he was the night he found Jessie. She was on the ground dead her mangled body dissected and probed like she was an animal in a lab experiment. And that man who he cursed was gone just like that night or so he thought.

"Perfect timing," Said the man, Dean. "You son of a-" but the demon was only laughing at him "Oh Sammy" he said and touched his cheek caressing it. "You just don't know do you," he said then came to his ear.

"You just don't know what I can do," Then with the snap of his fingers Sam was on a table with tools on a cart near him a light shining brightly on him. He shivered as he felt the cold metal touch his body. He saw Dean come out of the corner laughing "You were always the one," Dean said coming to the light

"You were always the one I wanted to torture the most," and Sam feared the pain to come feared the screams that he knew Dean enjoyed. He shook with fear. "No! Stop!" But Dean only laughed "I'm never going to stop until you scream," and Sam felt the point of a knife on his skin "Ahhhh!" he screamed out.

Sam sat up sweat on his face as the dream faded and his real nightmare began.

"Hello Sammy, have a good dream?" Dean asked as he sat opposite him in a chair Sam smirked twitching a little "Just the usual, with your death usually at the end," Dean laughed "That's ironic since I've never heard someone yell for my death in fear," Sam glared at him.

"You know Sam you might as well say it I can smell it on you," he said and smirked "You stink of fear," and Sam did, he was scared, scared out of his mind for what was to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you going to do now?" Sam asked terrified. Dean looked at Sam with no expression as if he was contemplating what to do as well.

"Well are you just going to sit there and look at me?" he asked Dean and Dean said nothing once again. What was his game? What was he planning? Sam thought as he grew paranoid by his dull stare that expressed nothing he just stared.

Sam looked towards the window and saw in the corner of his eye a jewelry box on the table. He looked towards Dean to see him still staring. Sam quickly got up out of bed and slid the box under his arm.

He walked over to the window and watched as Dean's eyes stayed on his. Sam waited by the window hands behind his back with the jewelry box. He could at least try to escape, try to do something. He wasn't going to sit here like Rapunzel waiting for someone to rescue him. He was going to at least try to find a way out or devise a plan. No way was he going to let this bastard keep him there as his personal play toy.

"Do you like the box that much?" Dean asked smirking Sam glared at him "Better than you," He said Dean laughed.

"You can keep it," Dean said one leg crises-crossed over the other leg. "It was something I picked up for you anyways," Sam scoffed bringing it out from behind him.

"What is it your fucking soul that I can stab? If not I don't want it." Sam said throwing it to Dean who caught it perfectly even effortlessly.

"You really should accept peoples gifts you'll never know whats in them if you don't." Dean said and opened it revealing a necklace in it. A necklace that Sam remembered all too well, It was Jessica's.

"Give me that back!" Sam yelled to Dean who chuckled "I thought you didn't want it unless it was my soul," Sam glared at him. He moved to him about to grab the necklace when he suddenly stopped moving.

"You're very impulsive." Dean stated dangling the necklace in his face. "You know I remember her on the table. Her guts spilled, blood oozing, and eyes dimmed by the pain. The only thing that was even remotely pretty on her body was this." Dean said and smiled as the memory came.

"This was covered in blood but I have to admit I saw where you were going. The blue matched her eyes and complimented her pale skin and blonde hair. It really was a perfect match but I have to say after I was down it was blood red." Sam looked at it and saw the color did change it was red now. What did he do to you? Sam thought as he looked a the once blue necklace.

Dean watched as the expression on Sam's face darkens "I'm going to kill you one way or another I swear." Dean stared at him face blank. He then leaned in close to Sam's face almost touching it and said "No you won't, you will fail before you even take one step towards me." Dean said to him and dropped the necklace on the floor.

Sam looked down at it wanting to will his body to get it to hold it but nothing worked. He felt like a statue and Dean was his artist who could move him, fix him in any way he wanted a true hell for Sam. Dean smiled at him "You'll learn," he said and Sam glared at him

"I'm not going to learn anything!" San said shouting it. "The only thing I'll be learning is how to stick a knife in your throat and keep it there!" Dean then started laughing and then looked back at Sam coming close again.

"You don't know anything about me Samuel Winchester, but I know everything about you," Sam stared at Dean and said nothing his eyes spoke for him. Dean lifted Sam up with the raise of his hand and leaned close to Sam so close that Sam could smell his breath. "You want to know how to survive Sam; you want to learn how to get out alive. Well then, you'll learn, you'll learn not to mess with Me." and Sam was knocked against the wall Sam groaned out in pain.

"You fucking bastard!" Dean smirked and then he dropped Sam down on the floor.  
Dean stalked towards Sam "You should listen to me, or you'll never know when my words are actually useful," Dean said glaring now at his prized possession..

They stayed like that for a while, eyes glaring at each other but then Dean just smiled at his boy. The anger in his eyes was an emotion he found that he liked on the boy's face. More than those tears even and he wanted to see all those other dirty little emotions that he had yet to see across his boy's face but that was for the future. Dean learned throughout his time here, things were gathered and learned through time. Since hell moves differently he had more of a life span then Sam he was twice as old as him. He knew exactly what to do with Sam, now.

Dean brought out a jacket and then threw it at Sam. He turned away from him about to exit the room. "Put it on we'll be going somewhere cold." Dean said opening the door "No," Sam said defying Dean's order and Dean turned around head cocked to the side scoffing.

He came close to Sam again "Either you put the jacket on, Sam or you become my own personal throwing toy." Sam stared at the floor as he got up grunting, wiping the blood off his lip.

Dean handed him the jacket with a hint of glee "Your choice," Sam eyed the jacket in disgust but reluctantly took it and slowly put it on. "See not so hard." Dean said and turned around Sam quickly picked the necklace up before Dean could say anything. Sam held the necklace dearly in his hand it was the last thing he had of her.

Dean noticed this but didn't comment on it; even he knew the sentiment in it though he didn't understand it. All he knew was that it made him want to rip it out of Sam's hand. The way Sam touched it softly and looked at it as if he were holding the woman in his hands, it sickened him. But he refrained from doing so, he knew better than that.

Sam turned his attention to Dean and followed him as he put on the necklace tucking it under his shirt possessively. He didn't know and couldn't even guess what Dean was planning the man wasn't exactly a Demon. Most have their pleasures and kill.

Dean on the other hand, would make his victims suffer not just for pleasure but almost as if it was a challenge maybe even a hard puzzle he had to solve but he wasn't doing this with Sam. He didn't have him on a table poking at his skin and trying to see which point would make him scream the most. So what was he doing? Was it going to be mental torture or something far worse? Like Dean said he likes to play with his toys, especially the prized ones.

As they walked down the dark and dimly lit hallway, they passed by Demons and each paid their respects, none stood still or kept walking when Dean came, all bowed to him. Sam watched amazed as the demons one by one bowed down to their feared leader. Sam watched mesmerized and Dean could only smile. He found it amusing to see the look of terror cross Sam's face 'No demon would dare stand in the company of me, not if they wanted to live.'

Sam walked behind Dean and watched as the Demons got back up some hesitant to even get up but when they did they all stared at me in horror and some stared with glee. He could take from their looks that what was about to happen next was something that was going to surely scar him in some way.

He shivered in fear and saw the demons whisper in hushed tones as they continued on their way. Sam touched his necklace finding comfort in it the only comfort he would probably have for weeks if not for the rest of his life.

No one was going to save him he knew that now before he thought it was bad to sit around and wait but there was nothing to wait for. The demons cleared that up for him their telling stares and dark glares told of a story they saw play out many times before.

Dean watched as his demons looked at them and watched as the terrified expression on Sam's face grew to Horrified. 'If only he knew where he was going' Dean thought.

Dean opened a door that lead outside into the cold evening air. "Where are you taking me?" Sam asked Dean only smiled not saying a thing he didn't want to spoil the surprise for Sam.

"Some where you'll remember all too well," Dean told him as he ventured out to the place that Dean visited often, maybe even too often.

Sam followed suit having no choice and clung to the jacket. Dean had to admit it was amusing to see Sam cling to that Jacket considering he killed his last victim in it he was very eccentric with that one too.

They moved through the woods until they came to a house abandoned surrounded by other abandoned houses on a street that lead to a ghost town. Sam knew this house all too well. He looked at Dean with daggers "How do you know this house?!" he shouted to Dean who only chuckled at him playfully. "I know a lot more than you think Sammy," Dean said with a smirk that Sam was growing to hate and fear.

Then suddenly Sam saw the scene before him shift and change into a very different one. The houses were no longer abandoned, the streets moved with cars, and the air was no longer chilly but instead it was replaced by a warm summer's night. Sam looked at Dean who only smiled not saying a word.

"Are you ready Dean?" Someone asked, Sam turned his head to find a boy and an older man standing at the front of his home. "I'm ready," the boy said anxious and Sam already knew half of the story. This was the night his mother died he remembered that man,he rememebered him from his nightmares. He watched as the man raised his hand and with the flick of his wrist the door flew open and they came in. Sam quickly followed them in while Dean stayed back, Sam didn't stay with him.

He watched as he saw his mother and father pasted onto the wall "You Demon!" his mother had screamed "My, my have we a hunter here?" the man smiled at his mother taking a very unkind liking to her.

Sam watched as the older man dragged them away from the gleeful boy into a separate kitchen. "Stay there for a second Dean; I want to have a little bit of fun with them too." Sam shivered at what sort of fun that man could have with his parents. "No!" Sam yelled but could do nothing it was a memory, an echo, nothing else. He couldn't do anything just like that night. He was powerless.

"That's not really fair is It." said the little boy who pouted about this and he knew that boy was definitely Dean. He enjoyed death and torture just like the Dean now and he still sickened Sam.

"Don't worry I'll keep them alive for you, so you can see them die," the man said and Dean lit up as if it were Christmas.

Sam tried to follow them but the scene wouldn't let him. He knew this was only Dean's perspective and he knew this was all just a memory portrayed for his torture. So he stared down at the boy who waited impatiently for his teacher. He wish he had could kill this boy now he wished he could wrap his hands around his scrawny neck and watch him die before he became the monster he was. Sam remembered this night he remembered the sounds he remembered being told to hide under his bed he remembered the screams.

"Ah!" Sam clenched his teeth as he heard that blood curdling cry come from the room. He looked down as he was forced to hear it again, to relive the nightmare. And as he looked at Dean he saw the boy light up and sink into the sound of his mother's cry. He could see the happiness in those eyes, those eyes of a child killer. Soon to grow into the man who murdered his whole family and left him in this torment.

He felt the tears start to trail down his face as he stood still and watched as his mother was now brought out. He came to her as she stared at the boy, in a stare that had horror written all over it. Sam turned away for a moment sighing and turning back he had to see the rest he had to know what happened he didn't get to see this part and not that he wanted to but he had to. He watched as his mother's head was pulled back by her hair.

"Watch," the man said to her and she watched as the boy in front of her had a murderous smile on his face. "Are you ready?" the man asked and the boy responded hastily "Just do it already, I want to see if you're lying." he saw the man smirk obviously proud of his little student.

"There will be more. . ." Sam couldn't hear the conversation anymore he didn't want to hear them he zoned them out. His eyes were only on his mother who he had shortly lived with who he dreamed about, when he was little. He dreamed of his mother holding him again, begin there for him. But that was all a dream and before he knew it that boy said the words that shook him back to reality.

"Kill her," he said and he watched in agony as the man slit his mother's throat. Sam fell next to his mother trying to catch her in his arms but she was only a memory and she fell through his arms and with a thud she landed on the floor.

Sam cried as he saw his mother on the floor her lifeless body left on it like garbage. He slammed his fist on the ground and heard the words that the boy had to say.

"It actually is kind of boring," said the boy and Sam felt his fists clench as the boy said those words "Why?" the older man chuckled as his mother laid dead on the floor her eyes fresh with tears in them. "Because I can't re-torture them if I like the way one of them screams I won't be able to hear it again,"

"All too true," the man said in response and Sam felt his rage boil to a breaking point. He wiped his tears as he saw his mother on the floor and clenched his fists and jaw as the man moved in to the kitchen for his father. Sam circled the small boy who looked down at his mother in disgust he went near the boys ear "I hate you," he said with as much anger and venom he could muster. "And I'm going to kill you for doing what you did," He said the boy then kicked his mother on the floor as if she were a rat form a lab experiment, not a human being he just murdered, just another rat on the floor.

He heard a chuckle form the door way. "If you think I was bad then you should see me now," Dean said mocking Sam. Sam clenched his jaw and went over to Dean who made no movement away from Sam and Sam brought his fist up all the way grabbing Dean's shirt "This is for my fucking mother," he said as he was about to pummel the smirking man. Until he heard that heart breaking word

"Mommy," and Sam froze, he froze at the sound of his own voice. He could hear the pain, desperation, and fear of that night from so long ago. All his anger left him and he turned around leaving Dean to observe the two children.

He noticed the one couldn't see the other. He was blind to Dean and never looked at the boy who no longer smirked and instead held a face of actual sympathy for him.

The younger Sam stayed by the stairs as the realization hit him and sucked the air out of him as he saw his mother dead. He remembered the pain and it was still fresh every wound that Dean had left was fresh and was never closed up.

He then watched tearful as the younger Dean came near him hand stretched out, this part Sam didn't get. Then the younger boy collapsed sobbing he saw the older one quickly doing something as the older man came out not seeing the one boy.

"Dad!" Sam had screamed and the father screamed back. Sam looked back at Dean who had disappeared and instead was in front of him now.

Sam watched as he saw the man question the boy and the fear on the boy's face was a first but visible. He looked at the younger boy though and still kept him hidden. It was strange for Sam to even see this. The man who had killed his family and tormented him for his whole life, saved his life?

He saw as the older man was about to strike the boy when he threw him to the wall. Sam then watched as his father picked him up and carried him away leaving the boy alone in the room. He watched as he saw the boy then cry silently on the stairs then the scene ended. He was back to the abandoned dirty house.

He saw the now present Dean look around the house one last time and then exit it sighing.

Sam glared at the back of Dean and ran after him "You don't get to turn away!" yelled Sam Dean stopped and Sam continued his rant "You, who murdered my whole family who dissected them, was the one who saved my life? Why Dean? Why not kill me then? What were you too idiotic to do it to a small boy when you did it to thousands of others?!" Sam yelled at the man who stood still and took in the words but then Sam heard something unusual laughter, Dean started laughing.

Sam grew angry and ran at Dean about to punch him in the face when Dean caught him in mid swing.

"I saved you because I could, Sammy." Dean said as he traced Sam's cheek bone tracing over it as if it would break if he pressed any harder. But the gentle touch was short lived. He gripped Sam's chin pulling it near his head. "I saved you because I liked your tears, your face, your features, your body." he told Sam who shivered at the intensity of Dean's eyes.

"I've waited years to find you, I've waited countless nights dreaming about you, Sammy." he stated "And now I have you," Sam could hear the possessiveness pouring off of Dean like a perfume. Dean traced his lips "You're mine." he said "And I'm not letting you go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah!" Dean watched as he slowly cut into the man he was charged with interrogating. He cut in deep but not breaking a vessel he knew where to cut for the greatest pain and not the quickest death. He moved his scalpel out and back to the skinned flesh he did earlier and the man erupted in screams. He already knew this man was a screamer. How he loved this kind of person, the screamers were the best. So he couldn't help but close his eye and drowned in that scream, he loved his job.

"Where is Kevin the prophet?" Dean questioned the man continuously. The man only screamed at him he didn't mind but he had to find this prophet that he was learning wasn't easy to find one bit.

"I don't know!" the man screamed Dean laughed "You're the one who keeps him. You should know where he is, or do you really expect me to believe that the man in charge of this little revolution doesn't know where his ace is hiding?" The man shook his head "I don't, I don't!" Dean twisted the knife in him. Dean knew this one was a screamer but that didn't men he wasn't a tough one.

Little did this man know that the tough ones were Dean's favorite. You had to be extra careful not to kill them you had to make them suffer the right amount little by little until the pain becomes too much. The one thing Dean knew was that you could adapt to any environment but the one thing you couldn't adapt to was Pain. It was a fundamental thing in nature, pain was everything's weakness.

"I don't know Sam! Sam knows!" The man shouted Dean stared down in a bit of surprise Dean Thought it would take longer to break this one. "What is his last name?" The man smirked with bloody teeth "Sam Winchester, the man who's going to kill you, you'll never find him. You won't be able to even hear his name again."

Dean smiled in total glee at the man who handed him this information like a gift. And what his luck that he had Sam in the other room, no doubt trying to escape this place. "Really, Sam Winchester, The man who captured me?" The man on the table froze in shock looking away a sigh escaping him of sure melancholy.

"At least he won't be able to tell you shit." he said Dean only smirked at the unsuspecting man. "Oh you think I killed him, cute." Dean said and again the man was struck with horror at the realization and Dean loved that face on people the complete surprise on their face as the impossible became possible.

"Baron," Dean said and a demon stepped forward "Get our Sammy out here won't you?" the demon smiled and went away to fetch Sam, "No you couldn't have!" yelled the man and Dean smirked in triumph "Oh yes I did, how could I not?" he questioned arms raised.

"Do you want me to tell you how we met?" The man shook his head "I don' believe you, demon's lie." Dean smirked "Believe me, don't believe me it doesn't matter all that matters is that his here and I can final kill that damned prophet." The man shook his head "You'll never get it out of him!" he shouted as a last resort to some sort of reassurance.

Dean smiled as he leaned over the man taking the knife cutting his skin again. He shouted "I'm the master of torture. If I can make you squeal, I can make him." He took the knife scraping on the skinned fleshed causing the man to grunt in pain.

"No one on my table gets out of here without telling me what I want or," he chuckled "Giving me a little scream." the man gasped as the door opened.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Sam shouted out as he was brought in. Dean still held that dangerous smirk as he saw Sam come in. He still had that fight; Dean was going to have to do something about that.

"Well Sammy look whose here," Dean mocked as he brought him closer with the move of his hand. Sam looked down at the table in disgust it was bloody a mess, tons of blood all over. He looked down at the man he barely recognized, parts of his body was covered in skinned flesh.

His hands were smashed in bones broken. As Sam looked at the bloody mess of the man flash backs of his family came before his eyes. His mother, his family everyone he loved dead. He found them battered bloody all over them with the same look of horror on their face. All were killed by Dean in the most horrific way and with no mercy.

"Sam, shit man," The guy said to Sam, Sam looked at the body unable to look at the person in the face the wounds were so deep. "Sam!" He yelled Sam looked at the man and when he finally realized who it was he grew infused with rage.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Sam said staring at Dean with the same murderous look Sam didn't make a movement towards him though he knew it would be stupid. Dean had the power here he could just fling him across the room it would be futile to try to harm him; he'd just heal back anyways.

"Damn it Garth," Sam went near the man. "Sam don't tell him, don't tell him about Kevin." he said breath hyperventilating. "How touching seeing someone from your older life." Dean threw him back from the man and ordered the demons to hold Sam.

"Now we can get down to business tell me where the prophet is and I'll let him live." Sam looked at him a glare on his face "You wouldn't." he told Dean who only smiled "Why?" Dean asked Sam glared "because you wouldn't want to make me upset."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise oh guilt tripping too bad it didn't work on him. "I think there is something that you're forgetting here Sam I'm the anti-Christ I don't care if you're upset" he said mocking "I don't care if you hate me down to my core. I don't even care if you would kill me in my sleep Sammy. If someone you love is in my way I will kill them, I will torture them and I will let you see them die." Sam shivered form the intensity of his stare of his words.

Whatever leverage Sam thought he had was ripped form his mind he was totally helpless. "Don't-" Dean slapped the man "Be quiet or I'll have to do something far worse." The man smiled "GO ahead!" He yelled thinking he could get a ruse out of Dean but he didn't know Dan very well.

The Anti-Christ came down to his level staring him straight in the eye. "Challenge me again and I will make sure Sammy sees you being tortured like a pig." Garth stared at those stone cold eyes nodding Dean smirked "Good boy," he said and turned around to Sam.

"Well Sammy seems to be your decision." Dean said and moved the knife over Garth's body. "Where's the prophet Sammy?" Sam looked at Garth who only shook his head. Could he really let another friend die? Let another person die by this Anti-Christ's hands? Sam knew the answer to that.

"Well Sammy," Dean said moving the blade to the man's neck pushing it down. "Where's the prophet?" Sam held a stern look in his eyes but he didn't look at Garth's face instead only looked at Dean and his torturous face.

Dean smirked as he saw the murderous face. Would Sam really let his friend die? Dean wanted to know. "Oh well," Dean said and grabbed the man's hair slowly slicing the skin.

He looked back at Sam who groaned looking away as his friend squirmed and screamed. Dean made Sam's face turn towards Garth and made him keep his eyes open. He wanted Sam to see what he did, he wanted Sam to hurt. He wanted to see those tears again.

He hated wanting to have Sam wanting to fuck him, wanting to comfort him. As memories of the bedroom came of him standing over Sam's body a fiery rage came to him. Sam made him weak well he was going to make Sam weaker. He moved Sam right over the man's body.

"Look Sammy, you have a nice view,"' he said not portraying the fiery rage he held for Sam. Dean watched as Garth closed his eyes screaming and soon blood spilled everywhere on Sam's face.

Dean smiled down at his work not a hint of blood on himself which he had to admit did slightly disappoint him. He liked cleaning the blood off his clothes sometimes. It was, in a sense, calming to him.

He then looked up at Sam's face expecting to see a face of horror. But instead he stood frozen under the face of Sam Winchester. Sam's face and some parts of his clothes were covered in blood and then Dean saw it, those mesmerizing tears.

They mixed with the blood so delightfully. Dean couldn't even process anything else in the room. The only thing he saw was Sam's gorgeous face drenched in the two things he loved Sam's tears and blood.

Sam's face was still looking down at the body and moved Sam's face to him. Those eyes glimmering and that face full of blood, full of tears Sam's tears. He moved his hand up to Sam's face touching the skin and wiping the tear, which was mixed in blood. like he wanted to do so many nights ago, so many years ago.

Only difference is that now he didn't feel sympathy or a pull. He felt lust. Dean looked in Sam's eyes and surprisingly he saw shock on it, pure shock. Dean moved in close to Sam and kissed him. "Oh Sammy, you look hot like that."


End file.
